Save you
by SirkkuNovak
Summary: Aún después de todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolo, no lograba entenderlo. A veces se preguntaba si era la clase de cosas que no entendía por ser un ángel, pero luego se decía a sí mismo que no era posible. Había observado a otros humanos sólo para disipar sus dudas, y hasta ahora no había encontrado a ninguno que actuara de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Destiel.


Hey, esta es la primera historia que publico aquí. c:

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo en español, y sobre la pareja Destiel. Este pequeño fic surgió cuando un amigo me dijo que nunca me había visto llorar, que me llevó a escribir otra historia no-fanfiction, que me llevó a escribir este One-Shot. (?) El fic está situado más o menos entre la 4 y la 5 temporada. Está ligeramente basado en la canción Save You de Simple Plan.

Mi lengua materna no es el español (soy finlandesa), y de hecho he intentado escribir esto para mejorar en este idioma, así que pido disculpas por adelantado si hay algún error, y les doy la libertad de corregirme, que estaré muy agradecida. (:

* * *

><p>Aún después de todo el tiempo que llevaba observándolo, no lograba entenderlo. A veces se preguntaba si era la clase de cosas que no entendía por ser un ángel, pero luego se decía a sí mismo que no era posible. Había observado a otros humanos sólo para disipar sus dudas, y hasta ahora no había encontrado a ninguno que actuara de la misma manera que él lo hacía. O al menos, no a alguien que lograra mantener esa actitud por mucho tiempo.<p>

De todos los humanos que había observado con tal propósito, había encontrado a dos que actuaban de la misma manera. Los observó por un corto tiempo, fascinado, pensando que después de todo no era algo muy extraño, aquélla actitud. Se sorprendió mucho cuando, apenas un par de semanas después de que su observación comenzara, ambos humanos colapsaron. Uno de ellos, el primero al que descubrió, se soltó a llorar un día frente a toda su familia, y terminó siendo asistido por lo que Castiel suponía era lo que llamaban psicólogo. Con el segundo ocurrió lo mismo, excepto que éste se suicidó al poco tiempo. Ahí fue donde Castiel terminó por perder la cabeza.

Si esos humanos no habían logrado mantenerse así por menos de veinte años (el primero al que observó tenía 18, y el otro apenas 16), a Castiel le resultaba imposible pensar en cómo alguien podría mantenerse por alrededor de treinta años así. Porque estaba seguro que había actuado así su vida entera.

Castiel se acercó ligeramente a una de las camas del motel donde los Winchester se encontraban, sintiendo sus piernas temblar con todos aquellos pensamientos corriendo a toda velocidad por su cabeza —o la de Jimmy, daba igual—. Con cuidado, acercó una de sus manos hasta el bulto que era el mayor de los hermanos, pero justo antes de animarse a ponerle una mano encima, se arrepintió y desapareció en el aire.

Estaba fuera del motel, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Tal vez debería llevar a Dean con un psicólogo, porque eso no era normal ni bueno. No podía admitirlo porque realmente no sabía que eso era lo que le sucedía, pero tenía miedo de que Dean terminara como el segundo humano al que observó. Al pensar que esto podría ocurrir, una sensación terrible y desconocida para él, como si le oprimieran el pecho con fuerza, lo inundó.

Dio vueltas alrededor del lugar, tratando de comprender por qué alguien haría eso. No entendía muy bien. Por lo poco que había aprendido, la gente solía llorar, liberarse de sus emociones en el momento en que las sentía. No entendía, en verdad que no entendía por qué alguien esperaría hasta la media noche para llorar. No tenía sentido. Castiel tenía la certeza de que tales emociones eran efímeras y no se podían sostener por todo un día, y mucho menos por casi treinta años. Quería entender, quería encontrar respuestas que le ayudaran a entender, pero no podía pensar en nada.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el mayor de los Winchester había salido del motel para caminar hasta donde su preciado auto estaba aparcado. El ángel observó con atención cómo el otro se recargaba contra el auto y cerraba los párpados, respirando hondamente.

Castiel trató de no acercarse, en verdad que lo intentó; entendía que en esos momentos los humanos necesitaban privacidad, pero simplemente no pudo resistirse. Era como si el Hambre, el mismísimo Jinete lo estuviese arrastrando hasta el rubio, con un deseo incontenible que ni con todo el peso de su ser pudo contener. Tenía unas ganas terribles, incontenibles, de simplemente chasquear los dedos y alejar los problemas del rubio; sin embargo, sabía que esa no era la solución.

Se encontró a sí mismo caminando con sigilo hasta el rubio, cuidando de que no notara su presencia, no aún. Quería observarlo de cerca y preguntarle por qué hacía lo que hacía, por qué se guardaba las lágrimas hasta que nadie estaba allí para consolarlo. Quería entender por qué no parecía querer que alguien le consolara, pero cuando estuvo frente a él se encontró incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Una sensación abrumadora volvió a inundar su pecho, parecida al ser apuñalado en el corazón (o como Castiel suponía se sentiría si fuera humano y le apuñalaran). Frunció el ceño, pensando que debían ser vestigios de la consciencia de su recipiente lo que le causaba esa sensación.

"Cas, vete de aquí" susurró el otro con la voz quebrada, haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltara ligeramente. Frunció aún más el ceño, sumándose a su confusión el cómo el otro se había dado cuenta de su presencia si había sido especialmente cuidadoso. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de descifrar la situación que ignoró por completo la orden de Dean.

Recordó vagamente una película que había visto a Sam ver alguna vez, donde había una chica llorando y el que parecía ser su pareja o amigo (Castiel no había visto la película el suficiente tiempo como para saber la diferencia) le abrazaba hasta que la chica dejaba de llorar. Decidió que era lo que debía hacer, y se acercó apenas un paso más al Winchester para rodearlo con sus brazos.

El llanto del rubio cesó de inmediato, y Castiel pensó con alegría que había acertado. La sensación le duró muy poco, porque el otro trató de empujarlo por el pecho. Castiel se separó, confundido, tratando de averiguar por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, si se supone que debía abrazarlo de vuelta y contarle todas sus penas.

"Vete," espetó el otro. "¡Vete!"

El ángel pensó en obedecerlo, pero si algo había aprendido, era que Dean difícilmente expresaba lo que quería a no ser que se tratara de comida. Trató de interpretar las palabras del otro, y se convenció que en realidad le pedía que se quedara. Entonces, resuelto, respondió con un "No" firme y volvió a atrapar al otro entre sus brazos.

"¡Vete, Castiel! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate, no te quiero aquí!" Dean comenzó a arremeter como pudo contra el pecho del ángel, pero éste no parecía tener reacción alguna. "Vete, por favor…" susurró, dejando de golpear al otro. Castiel sintió con alegría cómo el mayor de los Winchester recargó la cabeza en su pecho, y se atrevió a acariciarle el pelo con una mano —era algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, pero nunca supo cuándo hacerlo—.

Dean siguió llorando en silencio por un par de minutos más, mientras Castiel enredaba los dedos en su cabello pensando en qué sería adecuado decir en un momento así. Quería decirle tantas cosas, y sin embargo no sabía cómo expresar en palabras lo que sentía, tal vez porque en primer lugar no entendía qué era eso que inundaba su ser al ver al otro. Cuando el más alto por fin pudo controlarse un poco, irguió la cabeza y miró al ángel. Tenía pensado reclamarle por observarlo llorar, o cuando menos soltar algún chiste obsceno para aliviar la tensión que sentía, pero pronto se vio abrumado por la mirada azul de Castiel, y más importante aún, por la genuina preocupación que pocas veces había visto en el ángel. Se preguntó qué había hecho tan bien para merecer el que alguien estuviera ahí para él como el ángel lo estaba.

Castiel lo observó de vuelta, alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro, llevándose una lágrima en el camino. Dejó la mano ahí, sin darle realmente importancia, y sintió unas enormes ganas de averiguar qué se sentiría besar a Dean. Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar aquello en esa situación, y pensó además que sólo había visto a Dean besar mujeres. Se preguntó si Dean consideraba algo malo el besar a un hombre, pero de inmediato se dijo a sí mismo que realmente él no pertenecía ni al género masculino ni al femenino. Entonces se permitió acercarse al rubio y posar sus labios sobre los de él, sin moverlos siquiera, porque no sabía cómo y no le apetecía hacerlo. Dean se sorprendió ligeramente y pensó en las maneras en que podría mostrarse ofendido después, pero se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo al beso, comenzando por tomar al ángel por la nuca y mover ligeramente los labios sobre los del otro. El ángel se quedó estático por un momento, su falta de experiencia bloqueándolo por un momento. Intentó seguir los movimientos de Dean, y se sintió satisfecho cuando sintió a éste sonriendo en medio del beso.

Se separaron ligeramente, Dean observando con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios el sonrojo que cubría la cara de Castiel. El ángel imitó al otro, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

"No tienes por qué lidiar con esto tú solo, Dean" dijo el ángel, poniéndose mortalmente serio por un momento. Era lo más que podía expresar en palabras: su deseo de cuidar del rubio a toda costa.

"Gracias," susurró el otro simplemente, adelantándose para volver a besar al ángel. _Su_ ángel.


End file.
